Emergency 911 (E911) services play a critical role in maintaining order and security in society. The E911 system's usefulness is directly linked with the system's reliability. As such, network providers must be proactive in monitoring and discovering E911 network issues quickly. Unfortunately, while test calls are necessary to monitor and diagnose such issues, these test calls are intrusive to the E911 networks, potentially blocking incoming calls. Thus, network providers are challenged to continually monitor the reliability of the E911 system without blocking calls to the network. As a result, there is a need for a proactive approach in monitoring and testing of the E911 network with minimum intrusion.